Heathertail
Heathertail is a beautiful, well-mannered light brown tabby she-cat with stunning heather-colored (sky-blue) eyes. History In the Power of Three The Sight :She talks to Lionpaw at a Gathering, and she tells him that she has met Jaypaw before. She takes part in a battle with a dog pack on WindClan territory. During the daylight Gathering, she competes with Hollypaw in a mock battle, which Hollypaw wins. She wins the climbing contest, and Onestar tells her she may have the fattest rabbit as a reward. Dark River :She talks Lionpaw into secretly abandoning camp to visit her. They meet in secret along the the ThunderClan/WindClan border until Hollypaw and her friend Cinderpaw discover them. Later, she discovers a network of underground tunnels that lead from WindClan to ThunderClan. She tells Lionpaw and they begin meeting in secret again. There they make up a Clan themselves, DarkClan, where Heatherpaw makes herself a leader as Heatherstar and makes Lionpaw her deputy as 'Lionclaw'. Lionpaw rejects her after a meeting with Tigerstar, which makes her very sad, and they don't visit eachother for a while. She later returns to the tunnels with Hollypaw, Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Breezepaw to find three missing WindClan kits. She realizes that what she and Lionpaw started the whole trouble of the missing kits, and she understands that they cannot meet anymore. Outcast :Lionpaw and Heatherpaw no longer meet, and both cats seem sad about this. When Squirrelflight goes to WindClan to ask Crowfeather about the trip to the Tribe of Rushing Water, Heatherpaw wanted to go, while Breezepaw didn't. When she says goodbye to him, she tells him that she will say goodbye to his Clanmates for him, and tells him that he will have an amazing story to tell the Clan when he gets back. Whitetail takes over as her mentor while Crowfeather is gone. Eclipse :When WindClan are attacking ThunderClan, Lionpaw finds Heatherpaw near the border with Crowfeather. He yells at her betrayal and Heatherpaw tells Lionpaw that Sedgekit was boasting about the tunnel so everyone knew about them, but Lionpaw doesn't believe her. He almost kills Crowfeather when the warrior gets in his way, trying to get to Heatherpaw, but misses his neck, and Heatherpaw is horrified by what Lionpaw had done. They seperate when the eclipse starts to form, and Lionpaw tells Heatherpaw she will be his enemy forever. Long Shadows :She confronts Lionblaze when he is traveling through the tunnels to get catmint, revealing her warrior name, Heathertail when, Lionblaze addresses her by her apprentice name. She is clearly hostile to Lionblaze but lets him pass back into ThunderClan territory without fighting him though the threat is clear. She also seems to know how close Lionblaze got to killing her. Sunrise :When Lionblaze, Firestar, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Brambleclaw visit Windclan to learn more about the murder of Ashfur, Lionblaze sees Heathertail. Breezepelt was standing next to her. They could be mates now since Breezepelt had previously shown his affections for her, though it is still unclear. Lionblaze is rather disappointed, because he doesn't want to be Heathertail's enemy anymore, and has visions of himself killing her, which he doen't want to come true. Erin Hunter Chat In a chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Heathertail is still in love with Lionblaze and does not have feelings for Breezepelt. Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Warriors Category:WindClan Cat Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors